1. Field of the Invention
This patent application concerns an appliance for the diagnosis and treatment of scoliosis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By definition, scoliosis is a lateral curvature of the spine that deforms the chest cavity producing a bulge towards the back known as the gibbus or hump.
This is a very common pathology that is generally classed as a congenital or acquired change, rather than an illness. Acquired scoliosis is today extremely widespread, above all in children and teenagers, as a result of the heavy books that they carry in their rucksacks.
Scoliosis is currently diagnosed mainly by x-rays investigations that are extremely accurate but have the disadvantage, especially in the case of repeated investigations, of exposing the patient to harmful radiation.
The best therapy for scoliosis is still considered to be exercising which is usually carried out against prescription of the treating orthopaedic surgeon.
Gym exercises however do not always give the desired result of removing or at least reducing the gibbus.
The reason for this is that often the exercises prescribed are very general and not specific for a particular form of scoliosis; in addition, more often than not they are not correctly performed by the patient.